


How DId It Go So Wrong

by Katie0428



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie0428/pseuds/Katie0428
Summary: My take of what happens after Mariah leaves the apartment after arguing with Tessa about the footage from the tapes.





	How DId It Go So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> My contain spoilers for upcoming episodes where Mariah confronts Sharon about what has truly happened to JT.  
> Mariah and Tessa are in a really tough situation.
> 
> First time writing in a very very Very long time. All mistakes are mine.

Mariah made her way towards the apartment door. Staring at the number glaring back at her, she couldn’t believe that this was once her front door. So much had changed in only a few hours, from complete and utter happiness to hurt and pain and betrayal. Raising her hand that held the keys to the door she froze contemplating what she was about to do. How was she supposed to go back in there, into that living room, and pretend that all was okay? How was she supposed to play the part with the woman she knows deep down she still loves? Mariah entered the key and slowly opened the door.

The sight that she walked in on was unsettling. There on the couch laid Tessa wrapped up her favorite green blanket that she had left behind. No matter the pain and betrayal that Mariah felt her heart ached seeing Tessa with her makeup smudged and eyes swollen. This is for Sharon, Mariah kept telling herself. Just play the part. Gain the trust back, she repeated in her head. 

Mariah made her way to the couch and gently shook Tessa. Startled, Tessa shot straight up, mascara marks lining her cheeks. Blinking away the blurriness she began to take focus on Mariah.

“M-mariah” she whispered, “You came back”

Making room on the far end of the couch Mariah sat down taking a deep breath. Keeping her focus on the table in front of her and not the girl that was slumped next to her.

“It wasn’t easy Tessa”, running her hands through her hair, “How did you expect me to process all of this? The woman that I loved blackmailing my mother. After everything that Sharon has done for you.”

An uneasy silence settled between to two girls. Tessa turned to face Mariah trying to get the other girl to look at her. After the steps forward in their relationship they had taken a large leap backwards and Tessa knew it all fell on her shoulder. 

“Mariah, this is why I didn’t want to get you involved in this,” taking a deep breath Tessa continued, “I didn’t want you to see Sharon in a different light. I know how important she is to you.”

“Yet you decided to torment her and the others!”

“Mariah, that’s not…” 

“Not what Tessa? The truth?” Mariah turned to stare into Tessa’s eyes as she continued, “because you sure as hell could have fooled me!”

Tessa took a chance and reached forwards to sooth the hand that was rapidly tapping on Mariah’s leg. Mariah tried not to let it show how comforting a single handhold was. She was here to gain trust and then report back with findings. She wasn’t here to get sucked back into all things Tessa. No matter how much regret she saw in Tessa’s eyes.

“The moment you left Mariah I gathered up all the money and put it into my duffle,” letting go of Mariah’s hand she made her way to the small closet. Sliding the door open she reached up to pull out the black duffle that now haunts Mariah dreams. Bringing it over to Mariah she sat it down on the table in front of her, “This is all of it…,” wringing her hands together, “expect the money I paid off those men with. But I promise you Mariah, I will repay that money back.”

Mariah just stared at the bag in front of her. That bad that had caused a rift between them. That had started the entire downhill spiral. Mariah could feel Tessa’s eyes boring into the side of her head. She turned to look into Tessa’s eyes.

“I know we can’t but this behind us. And I know I have screwed up royally this time Mariah,” she took a seat closer to Mariah on the couch, “but I want to do all I can to get us back on track because Mariah,” taking a deep breath and wiping at the tears on her cheeks Tessa continued, “because, I can not lose you Mariah. Not again. I know I keep screwing up, but you are the one person that makes me want to be a better person. To be the person you deserve. To be the person that makes you proud.”

“T-tessa, so much has happened…”

“I know, I know,” Tessa interrupted, reaching to take a hold of Mariah’s hand, “and I know that with this information you know now, how hard it must be to be around Sharon and not be able to talk to her about it. I know I don’t deserve anything from you, but I want to say thank you for keeping it between us.”

Glancing at Tessa, the guilt began to raise up inside Mariah. Tessa still had that pull on her. Where no matter what was happening, Tessa was her safe place. Stick to the plan, she kept telling herself as she stared into Tessa’s eyes. Seeing the small smile that was trying to grace Tessa’s face. 

“Inside that duffle is the laptop with all footage and the way to access the other storage for the footage,” whispered Tessa while staring back into Mariah’s eyes, “It is all there Mariah. I just want you. Please, Mariah I need you back in my life. I-I love you.”

Quickly standing Mariah made her way to the back side of the couch. She felt as though she was about to have a panic attack. She thought she could come here and play with Tessa’s emotions. Hell, to play with her own emotions. She should’ve known this was never going to work out. Here was Tessa laying it all out in front of her. She told her the truth about the money, about the footage, the reasons of why she did what she did.

“Mariah, what is it?”

Putting her back to Tessa, she took a deep inhale trying to calm her nerves.

“I’m sorry.”

Making her way to the back side of the couch, Tessa stood next to Mariah.

“Mariah, I am the one that is sorry. For everything. I kept this from you and then asked you not to go and tell Sharon. I am…”

“I told her…”

Blinking rapidly trying to understand what she just heard,  
“You told who what?”

Mariah faced Tessa, remorse showing through in her eyes. She was able to see that Tessa knew exactly what she was referring to.

“Sharon,” gripping the couch Mariah continued, “I confronted Sharon and made her tell me all that happened that night with JT. And she told me everything.”

“Oh Mariah, I am so sorry. I know that had to be difficult to he…”

“And I told her that you were the one that was blackmailing her and the others”

Tessa staggered backwards hearing those words leave Mariah’s mouth. She never thought she would here those words. Not from Mariah. Tessa stared straight ahead with a blank expression. Mariah moved slowly towards her trying to keep some space as well.

“I was so angry Tessa. So angry. And Sharon asked me how I knew, and I just told her. And.,” wrapping her arms around herself, “the rest of the girls know as well.”

“You told them.”

Tessa moved back to the front of the couch and took a seat. She began to contemplate what this new information meant. If Sharon knew and so did the others, that meant that they would be coming after her. She would no longer be safe in the city. With all the scenarios running through Tessa’s head one dawned on her. She leaned forwards putting her head in the hands.

“Why did you come back Mariah? Was this all a ploy?”

“Tessa, yes, it started that way but then seeing the remorse in your eyes and the fact that you are doing all you can to right the wrong,” following Tessa’s movement Mariah sat back down on the couch. She moved her hand to Tessa’s only for Tessa to recoil like she had been burnt. 

“I love you Mariah,” picking up the duffle she moved to it Mariah’s lap, “You need to take this. Y-you need to go back to your moms. Tell her that I would have never told the cops. And tell her that I will be gone by morning.”

That caught Mariah by surprise.  
“W-where are you going?”

“I can’t stay here now Mariah. Not now,” the strength that was once there in Tessa’s voice was not gone. Everything came out strained, “They will be coming after me now. It is not safe for you to be around me Mariah,” pacing back and forth by the counter, Tessa turned to face Mariah, “Take the bag and go Mariah.”

“Wait, Tessa, we can figure something out. We…”

“Mariah, what’s done is done. I do not blame you for telling Sharon. It is my fault you found out in the first place. All I wanted to do was protect you and my sister. And instead, I put you right in the middle of it,” taking a deep breath, trying to steady herself on the countertop, “I just thought…thought that we would have our chance. Our happy ending,” letting out a forced chuckle, “what a foolish thought huh.”

Tears began to fall from Mariah’s eyes are well. How had everything gone so wrong? She knew deep down that the love was still there. But now they were both on different sides of a very screwed up situation. Mariah didn’t know if there would ever be a way to come back from this. She tried to get Tessa to look her in the eyes, but she kept her eyes down casted. Mariah was trying to decide if this was the end. If this was the end of them. 

Silence hung in the air. Silent tears escaping and cascading down both of their cheeks. Staggered breathing being the only sound in the small apartment. Both trying to figure out if they could survive something like this or if it broken beyond repair. Both pairs of eyes took focus on one another.

How the hell did everything go so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from "Go To War" by Nothing More. Really hit some heartstrings. 
> 
> Just hope Y&R doesn't just check out on Mariah/Tessa storyline. Both girls have made some mistakes in their pasts. But each continue to grow and become better people because they are with each other. Fingers crossed.


End file.
